


Smoak Tech

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Oliver & Felicity attended a party for Smoak Technologies.





	Smoak Tech

"Are you ready?" Felicity leaned on the door-frame to the bathroom, the door was closed so she leaned closely, her ear hardly touching the door itself. "We should have left an hour ago!" She said loudly, making sure Oliver could hear her clearly from the other side.

"It's not against policy to be fashionably late!" He responded, his voice muffled from the door between them. She sighed, crossing her arms. "This is not fashionable, this is late-late."

"It's called making an entrance!"

"It's called showing up once everyone else has left, what's taking you so long?" She turned the knob to the door but it was locked, she groaned as she crossed her arms again. "Oliver! If you're not out here in 5 minutes, I'm taking Will!"

As she finished the sentence there was a click on the knob and the door flung open, Oliver threw his hands up. "Done."  
She turned her head, studying him closely. He was in there for an hour and looked the exact same, expect he came out with a coat on, ready to leave. She shrugged and lead him down the hall and into the living room.

"Okay, you have John's number, yeah?" She asked, going through her purse. William nodded, looking past her to his game on the tv. "Raisa has the night off, I assume we can leave and come back to the apartment we left, right?"

"If you can't, blame Dad, he's terrible at directions."

Oliver lightly pushed William, he shrugged. "I'm not wrong." He said, looking at Felicity. She shook her head and reached her hand out for Oliver's, "We'll be home by 10."  
William nodded as they left.

* * *

 

An hour filled with boring business conversations and small talk passed and Felicity was starting to wonder if the night would ever end so she could go home.  
She also wondered where her loyal husband, who is required to stay by her side at all times so she doesn't get the urge to stab someone with a salad fork, had run off to.  
He walked off a few minutes ago and she hadn't seen him through the crowds of people since then.

Sure, these were business men and all of them were tall but she could usually spot Oliver. If he was here, he wasn't in this area. She finished up another pointless conversation with another guy who's name she'd barely caught, deciding she was only partnering up with business women from now on. No more of...Bruce...Pane? Whatever his name was, he was hardly relevant enough to keep her attention for longer than 5 minutes.

She wondered around like a lost puppy looking for her husband, darting past the torture that is business men small talk, telling her she is very "brave for starting a business without the help of a powerful or rich man." The sentence made her want to scream since this was _her_ party for _her_ business that apparently no one but a selected few people actually believe will make it out in the world.

And most of those people were her friends.   
Her friends and...Her husband. Who is _still_ missing. She stopped in a corner and groaned, pulling her phone out of her purse. She clicked her contacts and called Oliver, sticking the phone to her ear. There were a few rings until finally his voicemail.

"Oliver, I swear to god if you left me here with these people I will take one of the arrows out of your quiver and stick it so far up your- Mr & Mrs. Hemming, I'm so glad you could make it! Bar's across the room....I will not hesitate to leave you here." She ended the voicemail and stuffed her phone back into her purse.

After a few more minutes of searching she finally spotted him across the room, she quickly darted around people in suits, almost spilling their drinks on them while making her way to Oliver. She reached him and punched his shoulder, "Where the hell have you been!?" She said in a whisper so no one around them would hear, she quickly noticed the change of wardrobe and the very vibrant blue t-shirt he was now wearing. "What is that?"

Oliver looked down at the shirt and shrugged, "It's for your company." He pulled one out from his back pocket and handed it to her. "Got about a hundred more of these in the car. That one's yours."

Felicity unrolled the shirt and studied the logo, it was the same on Oliver's and the same one for her company. Smoak Technologies written across it in very bold white letters.  
She smiled, holding the shirt to her chest while looking up at Oliver. "I love it."

"I thought you might. William has one too, so does the rest of the team." He looked around and gestured to all of the people in the crowded room, "They might not believe in you, but we do. And If that means wearing this everyday and throwing the rest at random people on the street, I will."

Felicity laughed and shook her head, "That's so bad for business, don't attack my peers."

"It's a free shirt, it's not an attack if it's a free shirt."

"It's mean!"

"It's not gonna hurt them, it's a soft shirt." He straightened out his shirt, Felicity nodded, running her hand down his chest. "It is a soft shirt."

"Thin too, perfect for this heat. I'm gonna wear it under my suit."

She lightly hit him, shaking her head. She looked at the shirt in her hand and smiled.   
"Thank you."

Oliver shrugged, wrapping an arm around her. "Can I at least throw a shirt or two at these guys?"

"Only if you throw one at Bruce Pane."

"Bruce _Wayne_?"

"Is that his name?" She looked up at Oliver, confused. "I've been calling him Pane all night."

Oliver shook his head. "Somehow, I'm sure he'll get over it."


End file.
